


The Spectrum Lantern

by Zidiane



Category: Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zidiane/pseuds/Zidiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Alex Smith find a green lantern ring. everything goes fine, until Alex decides he doesn't like the color green, and tries to forces his ring to change his color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spectrum Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Alex Smith, and I'm a "Spectrum Lantern," but you can call me "Spectrum" for short. What? You've never heard of a "Spectrum Lantern"? Of course you haven't, idiot, that's why I'm introducing myself. Well, anyway, I'm a "Spectrum Lantern", and I can use all the different color rings. My favorite is white right now, and my usual color, and that means that like in power rangers, I'm cooler and more badass than any of the other colors. There used to be white lanterns, using my colors, but they had gay powers and were ruining my image, so I got rid of them. How did I come across this spaztastically awesome title of "Spectrum Lantern," you ask? Hmm… well, why not? Origins are always fun, aren't they? It started one day, a Friday, as I had the weekend off from school.

Hi, my name is Alex Smith, and I'm a "Spectrum Lantern," but you can call me "Spectrum" for short. What? You've never heard of a "Spectrum Lantern"? Of course you haven't, idiot, that's why I'm introducing myself. Well, anyway, I'm a "Spectrum Lantern", and I can use all the different color rings. My favorite is white right now, and my usual color, and that means that like in power rangers, I'm cooler and more badass than any of the other colors. There used to be white lanterns, using my colors, but they had gay powers and were ruining my image, so I got rid of them. How did I come across this spaztastically awesome title of "Spectrum Lantern," you ask? Hmm… well, why not? Origins are always fun, aren't they? It started one day, a Friday, as I had the weekend off from school.

Flash back: Many Fridays ago

I walked down the dirty, garbage littered, concrete jungle-type streets of Providence Rhode Island, my home town. I was headed to the bus, and I watched the beautiful sights and listened to the wonderful sounds as I headed on my merry way.

Over to my left was an old crazy white lady, shouting at herself about having to stab herself before she could hurt herself anymore. She then threatened to report herself to the "proper authorities," and find some place to hide so she couldn't find her.

I made sure not to make eye contact, as last time I made eye contact with one such person, I ended up being the one who needed to be stabbed so that the "chosen child", who was a dead squirrel, could save the world from "Satan," who was a flickering light post.

A man breaks my attention away from the woman's hilarious accusations of infidelity, and I look up to him. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask, and he repeats himself.

"Smokes, cigarettes, anything, do you have one I could borrow?" he says in an annoyed tone.

"Why, are you gonna give it back?" I ask, and he just waits for an answer. "No, I don't have any. Try asking someone older than 16." I tell him, but he doesn't move.

"So do you have one?" he asks, and I shake my head slowly.

"No, I do not."

He makes an aggravated sounding noise from his throat, then leaves on his way. The woman is gone… well, there goes my entertainment. I continue down the street, watching the cars pass, and keeping an eye on anyone passing by. Don't need to get sucker punched, robbed, or start a fight by stepping on anyone's sneakers.

Nothing of the like occurred, luckily, as I just wanted to get on the bus and go home. Re~lax~ation~! In the form of mountain dew and Halo 3.

I make it to the bus stop, and stand silently off to the side as a couple argue.

"I'm tellin' you, I aint touch the bitch!" the man shouts as I enter ear-shot.

"You lyin' cheatin' ass nigga, I saw you comin' out that bitches house yesterday!" the woman hollers back as I lean against a telephone pole.

"No, no, no, no, you aint see shit, bitch!" he argues. Quite a fine point to be made, if I do say so myself.

"How tha fuck you even say that! I! Saw! Your! Ass! You came out the bitches house, then went back in 'cause your dumb-ass forgot your keys!" she told him, and he shook his head violently.

"Nope! You aint see shit, cause I wasn't there! How could you have seen me if I wasn't there!" he shouted back. Wow… I think he just discovered a scientific law that could revolutionize modern science as we know it. People should use that one in court more often.

"You lyin' muthafucker, that's why I'm kickin' your ass out! You can go sleep at that skanks house from now on, let her deal wit your cheatn' ass!" she shouted, then turned away from him and sat there.

Neither said anything for a moment, then the man spoke up. "Damn bitch, you gonna say all that and still take the same bus!" he hollered, and she looked back at him sideways.

"What, you 'spect me to wait another 45 minutes for a bus just cause your cheatin' ass feels uncomf'table?" she said, and It was all I could do to hold down my laugh. That was a good one. Funniest part is, they'll be back together in a week or two. She'll never actually kick him out, and, I can't tell just from the argument, but he'll either sweet talk her into staying, or after a night of "Make-up sex," she won't remember a thing the next morning.

Well, here comes the bus. The bus ride had a few forms of entertainment as well, I notice as I flash my bus pass to the driver, so the ride isn't entirely un-enjoyable.

"You. Are killing. Yourselves." one woman declares. She is quite a bit younger than the previous crazy woman, maybe 35, but at least half as crazy from that opening statement.

I make sure to avoid eye contact as I sit across from her at the front of the bus. What? Just cause I won't make eye contact, doesn't mean I don't like good front row seats.

"Every time! Every time one of you clicks a button on one of them INFERNAL things, you kill yourself, and everyone AROUN' YOU!" she continued. This sounded promising. I checked her face, to see what she looked like, as I pretended to look towards the back of the bus.

She was black, with very thin black hair hanging down over her face in a way that just shouted 'I'm crazy'. In the middle of my reconnaissance, I saw several people at the back of the bus, most somewhere around my age, but none older then 20; they were all laughing, at the woman presumably, and checking their cell phones.

A ring tone goes off, and the woman shouts out, "AAAHHHH!"

She takes a moment to recover from the shocking experience, then starts up again. "See? That right there! The government is trying to kill you! Every time you hit a button, sends off little tiny heat waves that fry your brain!" she declares loudly. Oh no, the government? God, I hope the FBI isn't listing in on this bus. It'll take them forever to take her in and question all of us on what we didn't hear.

Her insane theory sends chuckles to everyone with their phone out. "NO! Why won't you understand that I'm trying to save your lives, and the lives of our children?" she cries out, sending a wave of ring tones off in the back from people who thought it would be funny to see what would happen.

The woman seemed on the verge of tears, then passed out against the empty bus seat behind her.

Well now… that WAS rather funny. I understand that she has issues, and it isn't nice to laugh, but I do anyway. Not loudly, or hurtfully to anyone it might've been aimed at, but just enough for those around me to hear. Including the woman I falsely believed to have passed out.

"You!" she shouted, boldly ponting her finger at me with intent to rant. Crap, I drew her attention. Freaking karma needs to get a life, stop pestering me. "You think life and death are funny?" she says, and I pretend it wasn't me who laughed, or who she was talking to. Sometimes they forget they're talking to you specifically, and if you ignore them, they fade of into the normal talking to themselves, or talking to everyone within the sound of their voice.

"The angel of death will smite you!" she shouts, and I hope this won't turn into an altercation, "Just consider it God giving you a second chance that they took my flaming sword!"

Must. Not. Snort. In laughter. I was about a hair away from losing my internal struggle, when someone's cell phone rings in the back of the bus. "Why don't you understand!" she turned and shouted at the back of the bus.

I turn and look as well. There is a man holding his phone straight up in the air and looking dead at me. He slowly nods his head, while staring at me more seriously and intensely than anyone should while holding a cell phone up in the air like that on a bus.

I give him a slow nod of appreciation, then turn back to the front of the bus. I watch the big front window of the bus, watching cars in front and passing people on the sidewalk, keeping the woman's conversation in focus, just not paying as much attention. I'm a good multi-tasker.

I watch as we come up on a group of people at a bus stop, and they wave the bus down, as the driver doesn't seem to be slowing down. He waves back at them, and continues driving, chuckling to himself.

Now, normally, I don't really care what people do, or how they go about their business, but I was now curious. And my curiosity and entertainment override all.

"Hey, bus driver, why didn't you stop for those people?" I asked, and he turned to look back at me: that was very dangerous, I realized, as I started to understand my own mortality when he nearly ran a red light into traffic, and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

He looked back to the front, and stomped on the brakes. Which did nothing to ease the damage being done to my heart. He turned back to me again, "What did you say?" he asked, and so I repeated myself.

"W-why did you… um, why did you skip that bus stop?" I asked through my near-death experience, and he shook his head.

"As of this mornin', that stop is not on the route. So they were just standin' somewhere they thought they were s'posed to get picked up."

I smile and lean back in my seat, "Ah." I tell him, and he chuckles again as the light turns green. Wonderful world we live in, aint it? He could have, if he was anything close to a decent human being, stopped, let them on, and then told them that next time they would need to find another bus stop. But he chose the entertaining route.

We ride until we hit another bus stop, the last one before mine, and he stops to let several people on. I lean back and pull my feet under the bus seat as they pass; no need to draw attention to myself by accidentally tripping someone.

Most head towards the back, avoiding the woman trying to save their "meager existences" from the now "Sinful, anti-christ bringing contraption."

After everyone gets on the bus, the bus driver closes the door. I hear someone shout from outside the bus, and I turn to see who it is. A big kid, maybe 19 or 20, makes it to the closed bus door, and knocks on it.

The bus driver smiles and waves at the kid at the door. I'm starting to like this bus driver, I hope I get him next time.

After he waves, he steps on the gas, and off we go. I watch the kid as we drive off, his face in view through the side bus windows as we pass, and he bangs on the windows passing him by. Just before he is out of sight from the back window, he hits it with enough force to crack it. The crack spider-webs out, and I smile, looking back towards the front of the bus.

"See! That's why I didn't let you on the bus!" the man tells the kid, who is still back at the bus stop with at least a sore hand.

We come up on my bus stop, and I get off, making sure to hold my head down so the lady ranting about cell phones won't recognize me from her previously interrupted rant. It has never happened before, but she may decide to follow me home and educate me, and everyone who can hear her on the way, about cell phone conspiracies.

The bus drives off almost before I am completely off, leaving a thick cloud of smoke for me to walk through. It doesn't bother me at all, however, as your body starts to build up a tolerance for bus smoke after a while.

I head off down the street, thinking about all the wonderfully entertaining things I've seen, while making sure to look out for any additional entertainment or anyone who could potentially cause me problems I didn't feel like dealing with.

Anyway, as I am thinking of all the things I've witnessed today, I suddenly feel bad. I am not doing enough to help my fellow brethren, and instead I take joy in it. Well, that's changing, starting right now.

I lean down and pick up a plastic bag lying on the side of the road, and throw it into a nearby trash bin.

There. I've just made the world a better place.

I continue down the sidewalk, and my house comes into view. It is still another minute or two of walking, but I can see it. As I am mentally kicking my shoes of and relaxing for the weekend, a glowing green object falls out of the sky, landing on the ground in front of me.

It's a ring… I crouch down and pick it up, then it starts shining and talking to me.

"Alex Smith of Earth," the ring says. The, RING, says. I've seen a lot of things happen, and I've heard of even more happening. Aliens, super heroes, superman, people who can run at the speed of light, and super villains who have "reformed" and become president. That's all fine, none of it never concerned me at all, but here I am, holding a ring that knows my name.

"You have proven yourself to have extraordinary will. You have been chosen to become a green lantern." the ring explains, and I nod, continuing on my way towards my house.

"That's pretty cool. Like getting an award, I guess."

"… do you not know what a green lantern is? I was under the impression that residents of Earth were familiar with us, with some of your greatest heroes being green lanterns." the ring continues to speak, and I shrug.

"Yeah, I've heard of green lantern, but I figured he was just one dude. Not like… one out of… a lot." I try to explain, but fail miserably.

"Well, in any case, you have been chosen, and we need to bring you to Oa."

The ring stops talking, and I just stare at it. "…Oh a what?" I ask, confused why Ring stopped talking.

"Oh a what…? No, Oa. It's the name of our home world, the home world of the green lanterns." Ring said, and I nodded.

"And I need to leave the comfort of my home world why?" I asked, looking up as got about half a block from my house.

"You need to be trained as a green lantern." Ring said, and I shrugged. "I got a back yard we could use."

"… no, we have to go back to Oa."

"Hmm…" I started, holding my chin with the hand that wasn't holding the talking ring, "well, I don't want to. I got you 'cause I'm willful, right? Well, I'd like to exercise that will by saying that I'm not going. We can train in my back yard."

"…" Ring went silent, and I stuffed him in my pocket.

I continued walking to my house, and saw my dad was home by the car in the driveway. Should I tell him about Ring…? Sure, why not.

I enter the house and climb the creaky stairs to the third floor, opening the worn out door with my key.

"DAD!" I shout through the house, and I see him in the living room with our neighbor, Dave.

They look up from their game of Tekken. "What up, kid," my dad says, and then looks back down to the game.

My father is pretty big. Not fat big, there is some fat mind you, but he is more like a bouncer type of big. Not exactly the type of guy you want to get into a fight with. About 6 ft. tall, and is maybe 240 some pounds, I don't really keep track. He's black with a short goatee-beard thing, two piercings on his left eyebrow, a shaved bald head, and an intimidating aura. Well, I'm not entirely convinced of that last part, but other people seem sure of it.

Dave was white, with blondish hair, short on the top, with rough looking facial hair. Dave was pretty big too, not as big as my dad, but still around bouncer level, if not then just underneath it. Dave was also blind in one eye from some kind of cancer or something, I don't really remember, but I always thought it was always funny to joke about what he could have done to go blind in one eye whenever his blindness came up (Which private act causes one to go blind if done too much?).

"You know who green lantern is, right?" I ask, and he chuckles.

"Why, did he save you on your way home?" my father asks jokingly, and I smirk. I don't smirk because I find something funny, it's just sort of a nervous habit I do when attention is suddenly on me.

"Not really, but kind of." I say as I sit down on the chair to the side of the TV. My father and Dave are sitting on the couch about ten feet back from the TV right down the center of it.

"Kind of?" Dave adds curiously, glancing over to me with his good eye.

"Yeah, well," I start, switching my smirk from the one side of my face to the other, "I sort of found a green lantern ring."

Dave jiggles with laughter, and my father laughs too, rolling onto his side. Pretty much what I expected. I pull the ring out of my pocket, and point it to them. "See? This ring just fell out the sky, and its telling me I have to go to oh a." I explain, and they stop laughing to look at the ring.

"Ooohhhh! Where'd ya buy that at?" Dave asks, and my dad looks at me sternly.

"Where'd you get money from?" he asks accusingly, and I shake my head.

"No, I didn't… *sigh* hey, Ring, explain to them who I am now, and I'll go with you to oh a." I tell Ring, and it glows a bit.

"It's Oa, not "oh a". You're son has shown a considerable amount of will, and he has been chosen as a green lantern."

Both of their eyes widened as it spoke, and the time ran out on their tekken match, declaring in big letters, "BRYAN FURY WINS!"

"Okay," Ring said, and I looked down to it, "put me on and we can go to Oa to get you trained."

"No, I told you we were going to "oh a," not "Oa." We're training in my back yard, which is coincidently named "oh a"." I told Ring and shoved him in my pocket again, and I headed out the back door. "Dad, I got green lantern stuff to do, but I'll make sure my homework is done before Monday."

He laughs, "There was no need to say it, cause that was how it was gonna be anyway. and don't think you can get out of school with a "I need to help people cause I'm a green lantern" excuse, I know how you are."

And know he did. I shut the door behind me, silently cursing him for making me do homework and go to school now that I was a green lantern. "Don't silently curse me, boy!" he shouted loud enough for me to hear through the door.

Damn it… he always seems to know what I'm thinking… I head down the stairs, thinking about all the academics he forced me to do. I was never allowed to stay home, regardless of anything.

4 feet of snow, mild tornado, thunderstorms, super people fights a block from my school, I had to go to school through all of it.

"You need to build up a tolerance to cold," "A little wind never hurt nobody," "just make sure not to hold anything metal," "They're a block from your school, not in it. You think you're slick." Those were his answers to just a few of the times I had to go to school anyway.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, and opened the door.

The back yard wasn't all that big, and wasn't really a favorable place to be, but it beat going to some other planet. There was a tree with a milk crate up against it. I sat on the milk crate, and entered an awkward meditative pose.

"… What are you doing?" Ring asked, and I took him from my pocket and held him out in front of me.

"I'm training. Shush."

"You need to put me on first. And I have to help you, you can't just do it on your own."

I looked down at it, and chuckled. "Was that a challenge?" I asked Ring, then put it on my right middle finger. It glowed green, then a new outfit appeared over my regular t-shirt and jeans. It was green and black, with a glowing green lantern on the chest.

I looked down to Ring, and flexed my hand a few times. "Hey, Ring, tell me which part of my body I need to use to do green lantern stuff. I'm gonna learn the rest on my own."

"Impossible. You need to be trained—" it started, but I interrupted it by shaking my hand around.

"I'm my trainer. Don't need nobody else. Tell me where the controls are, and I'll figure them out by myself."

"… Fine. You need to make your will into solid construct. Concentrate on what you want to make, then make it by imagining it." Ring said, and I nodded, closing my eyes.

A formless blob appeared in front of me, I think. In my mind, I could see my self sitting on the crate, leaning against the tree, and then this blob of green came from the ring and up in front of me.

"No, don't force it, you have to—" Ring said, and then the blob popped, knocking my head back against the tree.

"OW! I told you to leave me alone, I'm gonna do it on my own!" I shouted at it, and it fell silent.

"That's better, now stay quiet."

One month later

I'm flying through the sky, through the clouds, glowing a light shade of green as I go. 180 miles an hour, that's my speed limit so far, and I'm getting a comfortable feel for it as I soar through the sky.

I make a path of hoops in front of me, twisting off to the right at a steep angle, but nothing I can't make.

I move to the left a bit, then pull hard to the right. I make it through the first three effortlessly, but I start to think it might've been a bad idea by the third, and I plummet to the ground after I hit the fourth.

"AHHHH!" I scream, and try to concentrate again before I hit the ground. Of course, I have plenty of time, as I'm probably 100 miles of the ground. I catch my self in the air, turning my ring back on and fly even again.

"You don't suck as bad as you used to." Ring remarks in a sarcastic tone that annoys me.

I shake my right hand around a bit, then head back to my house.

I land in the back yard, then make a green energy mirror, and look into it. I stare at myself for a moment, then bring up Ring in front of my face.

"Hey Ring, can I get a color besides green?" I ask, and Ring glows for a second.

"No, you can't; why are you asking?" it said, and I dropped my hand to my side and looked back into the mirror, examining my reflection.

"Well, the color green is kind of boring. I mean, I'm snot green. No one wants to be snot green. Come on, you said something about being the most powerful whatever-you-are in the universe, and you can't change your color? I don't believe you." I rant a little, then shake my right hand a bit.

"…will you stop doing that?" Ring asks a moment after I finish shaking him.

"Give me another color." I demand, and bring him up to my face again.

"I cannot give you another color." Ring lies, and I shake him a little more.

"Give me another color, or I lock you away in a box for a year. If you don't change your mind, then I'll keep you there for another year. I'm fine with being a normal person for however long it takes to get you to change colors. You can't go get another ring user until I die, so you'll be stuck in a box for the rest of my life span."

Ring glows slightly, "Human, I cannot give you another color. I am unable to change your color. No ring can, not even the guardians."

I stare at it for a moment, then chuckled. "Then I guess you have your work cut out for you, changing my color and all."

5 months later

Summer break had just ended, and I was in the first few months of being a junior in high school. It was a nice cool day in fall as I made it to school. There was nowhere near as much entertainment in the morning as in the afternoons, when everyone was up and about.

Only small things so far, a small altercation by the CVS, and some one sleeping on the bus across from me, absolutely reeking of alcohol. You know, just morning stuff.

Anyway, as I get onto school grounds, these two green lantern dudes come out of the sky at me; one's a guy, and one's a girl.

The guy has a human-ish shape to him, but he's yellowish green, and he's got a fish head; it's got some fin type thing going across the top of his head, he's got gills, and he's got huge eyes that have no pupils or iris', just pure white.

The girl has long silver hair that goes down to the lower part of her back, and she's got dark blue skin. Her eyes have are smaller than the guy's, but still big. They have diamond shaped iris' that are a dark red.

"Are you Alex Smith, lantern 93756? The rings power reserves haven't been replenished in several months, but it hasn't returned, so we came to see what happened. You are Alex Smith, aren't you?" the woman asks, and I shrug.

"I'm Alex, but I haven't memorized my number. There's a chance you have the wrong Alex Smith."

She blinks, then looks down to my hands. "Where is your power ring?" she asks, looking back up to my face.

"Oh, Ring? He wasn't doin' what I told him, so I locked him in a box."

The woman shook her head. "That is why humans don't make good lanterns. Hal Jordan and John Stewart are the only ones worth anything on this miserable rock."

"I know, I know. I know why you think that, cuz I think the same thing. Only reason I locked it up, tho, was because we had a difference in opinion, and I had to prove my will was stronger than his." I explain, and the woman laughs.

The laugh gets on my nerves a bit, but she's really cute, so I'll let it slide. Fish dude speaks up. "Go get your ring, we're bringing you to Oa."

"No, I already told Ring, I'm stayin' here." I tell him and he moves a bit closer, landing on the ground in font of me.

"You don't have a choice." he says, and I back up. Just like I thought, he's got fish breath.

"Why do you need me to go?" I ask, and the woman lands beside him.

"Because, you undisciplined, genetic farce, you have no idea how to use the ring; you haven't even accessed any of it's data archives." she tells me, and I smirk.

She finds the gesture infuriating, I can guess by her change in posture, and I switch the smirk to the other side. "What if I beat one of you in a fight? That'll prove I don't need to go anywhere for any training, right?"

They laugh, hysterically. God, I hate being laughed at. Especially when it's because I'm being underestimated. "S-s-sure kid, hahahahaha, if you c-can beat me, hahahahahaha!" fish dude laughs out, and I hold my hand out.

A second later, a glowing green ring flies towards and lands in my hand. "Alright, Ring, due to unforeseen circumstances, I have to use you now. You can consider it a break, but I'll have to double the periods of time you're in the box until I let you out so you don't think I'm getting soft on you." I tell ring, then pause for a moment, and bring him closer to my face.

"Unless… you decided to change my color now."

"… I… I could remove the green tint from your energy and outfit so that they would appear white."

I smirk, then put Ring on my finger. "Good, I like white. Do it."

The green lantern outfit appears over my normal clothes, holds for a moment, then all of the green on the outfit flakes off to reveal a pure white underneath it.

I look to Ring, and he's turned white too. "Sweet, lets do this."

10 seconds later

I'm lying in a small crater, looking dazed up at the sky and trying to remember my name. Damn, that hurt. "R-ring! What did you do? Everything I try breaks too easy!"

Ring glows white for a second, then speaks. "The green is a manifestation of the emotion "will," and without it, there is no power to fuel your ring."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking about how to work powers so I could keep white. "Okay, so… don't feel any emotion and I get stronger?" I ask, as I realize what Ring is trying to say.

"Where did you get that from? I have no idea, just go with them."

I close my eyes and calm myself, take a deep breath, and block out all the emotions in my body.

The fish dude flies towards me a bit. "Kid, you ready to come with us? You really need help."

I open my eyes and hold out my right arm sideways. A large white positron canon looking thing appears, and I grab it. I put it on my shoulder, and aim it at fish dude.

He puts up some spiky shield looking thing in front of him, and I fire at him. A continuous white beam fires from the canon, and I keep it trained on the lantern for as long as I can. About 14 seconds.

After the beam fades out, a tattered, beat up looking fish dude falls to the ground. "Pohk!" the woman screams, then rushes towards me. I create a giant hand above her. She puts up a bubble type shield around her, and I have the hand flick her into the ground.

She's lying unconscious in a small crater.

"Awesome." I look around, but there aren't many people. "… I shouldn't just leave them here, should I, Ring?"

"It would be the right thing to do to bring them somewhere safe." I nod, then think about it for a moment. I could, if I was anything resembling a decent human being, bring them with me so the don't get robbed of their rings, and so there is no chance of someone trying to molest the girl. But my entertainment and curiosity come first.

I fly away, and land on a nearby house to watch what happens. Most just walk by, looking down at the craters the two aliens rest in. a few lean down, and check to see if they have any pockets, or anything of the like.

One knows what he's doing, and takes the rings off of both aliens. He looks around, then back down to the girl. He starts feeling her up, and I smile. It's about time. I start to power up my ring to get down there and stop him, but the woman wakes up.

I think I heard his jaw break. She takes the rings back from his unconscious body, puts one on, and puts the other one on "puck," or whatever his name is.

Alright, their fine, I can go home. I fly off in the direction of home, and talk to Ring.

"Thanks for finally changing my color. In return, I'll learn some of those lessons you wanted to teach me, and I might even go to oh a."

"Finally."

A few months later

I am flying through the clouds of earth one more time before I go with Ring to Oa. I like this feeling. Sometimes, I even run into other super heroes. I'm glowing white as I fly through the air, leave a white trail as I go, then I bring Ring up to my face and I slow down. "Hey, ring."

"Yes?"

"Are there any colors I can use besides white and green?" I ask. White's cool and all, but I need to keep my options open.

Ring glows for a second, then responds. "There are different rings with different colors; red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, violet, black, and white."

"White…? Well, we'll have to change that. I don't want anyone else intruding on my color. Anyway, where are those other rings?"

"They are possessed by lanterns of the other corps."

"So… if I go and take one of everyone else's ring, I could use any color I wanted?"

Ring doesn't answer for a moment. "… potentially, but it is ill-advised. The rings emotional requirements would clash with each other."

"Nonsense. I'll just break them like I broke you."

"…"

"I'll just turn them all white like I did you, and then switch colors on when I feel like it. And if they're that much of a problem, then I'll keep them on separate hands."

"…do what you will."

"Alright, I want to get red right now. Lead me to one of their rings."

Author's box

And so was born the legend of the "Spectrum Lantern." How'd ya like it? Well, I'm not too familiar with green lanterns, just know basic stuff, so if you see anything wrong, that's why. Well, if you like Naruto or Evangelion, check out my stories "Team Naruto," "A Future Never Told" are Naruto, and "In Other Words, I Love You" is an evangelion fic. They are all written by me. well, even if you don't read those, make sure to leave a review! Tell me what you thought, how you felt, that kind of thing! Make sure you tell me if I failed at anything too, and if I got something perfectly as well. I also have a Teen Titans story planned, not a one-shot, and this was just a practice story in the super hero section.


End file.
